


[Gift Art] Dazzle Me With Gold

by ayawanderlust



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Art according to a few chapters, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Emperor Victor Nikiforov, Everything is gold, Gift Art, Guardian Katsuki Yuuri, I rarely do art, Illustrations, M/M, Messy art, Or was it God Katsuki Yuuri, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Possessive Katsuki Yuuri, Secretive Katsuki Yuuri, Shapeshifting, Viktor obsession with gold, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayawanderlust/pseuds/ayawanderlust
Summary: ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆For karatsunotsubasa☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆





	[Gift Art] Dazzle Me With Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karasunotsubasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunotsubasa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [dazzle me with gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071806) by [karasunotsubasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunotsubasa/pseuds/karasunotsubasa). 



> I hope you'll like this. ♡ Your fic is one of my fav YOI fic. This is for always brighten up my day with your daily updates and congrats for reaching past 50 chapters! 
> 
> Tools used: samsung tab and stylus pen, autodesk sketchbook app.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing this for fun (and to show my friend-- _& fellow fan of many fandoms_ \--how much I adore her fic!), just as you are here as a fan in this fandom. Kindly, I don't need any criticism. I rarely do arts and I know my limits/weaknesses. Thank you for dropping by to see this. Have a nice day ^_^ ♡ 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Don't forget to drop a kudos and comment on her fic! it's really worth the read!
> 
> ♡ oooh, thank you for the kudos too ♡  
> ig: _aya2301_


End file.
